<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Declaration of Survival by lionessvalenti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269347">Declaration of Survival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti'>lionessvalenti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019), Ready or Not (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Champagne, F/F, First Kiss, Formalwear, Post-Canon, Sharing Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta goes to her first formal party where she thankfully meets Grace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marta Cabrera/Grace Le Domas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Declaration of Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts">Meilan_Firaga</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marta wasn't sure what she would have done if she hadn't met Grace at the party.</p><p>It was a black tie event, and in retrospect, Marta thought she should have just donated the money instead of going to the party. But Alice had insisted, and even talked her into buying a four hundred dollar floor length gown with an inconceivably low back that resulted in Marta standing with her back against a wall lest anyone actually <i>see</i> her shoulder blades.</p><p>Just when she had decided to leave, she was approached by Grace, in her slinky red dress and elbow length white gloves, a glass of champagne in each hand.</p><p>"Here," she had said by way of greeting, holding one of the glasses out to Marta. "Drink this. You look new."</p><p>Now, Marta still had her back against a wall, but she was outside on a balcony, overlooking a courtyard that was decorated with thousands of twinkling string lights, illuminating a fountain. Grace had swiped a full bottle of champagne from the bar and sat on the railing with her glass.</p><p>"The truth is," Grace said, "everyone hates these things. But something, something society, so they go anyway. But it sucks when you don't know anyone and they already know everyone."</p><p>Marta nodded. "I feel like they can all tell I'm not..."</p><p>"What? Rich? You wouldn't be here if you weren't rich."</p><p>"No, I'm... it was an inheritance. I'm definitely new."</p><p>Grace grinned. "Good, because I'm so done with the old money class bullshit. I'm new too."</p><p>"You're a lot better at faking it than I am," Marta said with a nervous laugh. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. Alone with Grace on the balcony was <i>much</i> better than alone in the party. She no longer felt like she wanted to bolt.</p><p>"Well, you go through enough trauma, you can fake your way through anything."</p><p>"I guess it depends on the trauma." Marta laughed again. "Did anyone try to kill you?"</p><p>The smile dropped from Grace's mouth, and she looked sharply at Marta. "Why would you ask that?"</p><p>"I—I only meant that someone tried to kill me. He didn't think I should have the money, so he... he stabbed me. Or he tried. It was a prop knife, but he didn't know that." Marta rested her fingers on the very modestly exposed part of her chest between her breasts. "I had a bruise there for weeks but it's... like I can still feel it. It lingers, I guess. Knowing someone wanted you dead."</p><p>Grace's eyes were wide as she listened to Marta speak. She slipped off the railing, leaving her glass behind, and pulled off the glove on her right hand. "Want to know how I got these scars?"</p><p>In the dead center of her palm was a large, crinkled scar that was several shades darker than the rest of her hand. When Grace flipped her hand around, Marta could see that it went completely through the back.</p><p>"Oh my god." Marta took Grace's hand gently in her own. "Were you shot?"</p><p>"By a ten year old who missed." Grace took another step closer, putting her promptly in Marta's personal space. "So, yeah, someone has tried to kill me. In fact, a lot of people did. But we survived, didn't we?"</p><p>"We did," Marta said. When they had been standing a reasonable distance apart, she wasn't aware of their height difference, but now that Grace was nearly flush against her, Marta felt small.</p><p>"And you know what surviving has taught me?"</p><p>"What's that?" Marta asked, barely about a whisper.</p><p>"Not to be afraid of anything." Grace tipped her head down and kissed Marta softly on the lips.</p><p>Marta froze for a second and then relaxed into the kiss. At the assurance of Marta's interest, Grace opened her mouth and pushed in deeper. Marta whimpered and squeezed Grace's hand, still clutched between her fingers.</p><p>Grace broke off the kiss, but didn't move away. She smiled, her lipstick smudged at the corner of her mouth. "I guess I could have asked if you liked girls first."</p><p>"I think you might have figured out that answer by now," Marta replied. She was still holding Grace's hand and was reluctant to let go. Feeling bold with these declarations of their survival, she said, "We could take that bottle of champagne and go back to my house."</p><p>"So you're not afraid, either," Grace said, grinning.</p><p>"No, but I am very honest."</p><p>Grace kissed her again, this time quickly, but she was clearly delighted. "I could use that. So, yes, Marta, take me home with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>